The present invention relates to a mechanism for preventing erroneous reverse gearshifting in a gear transmission, and more particularly to such a mechanism including a sliding lever having an improved restriction surface.
Conventional erroneous gearshifting prevention mechanisms in gear transmissions have a sliding lever mounted on a shift lever shaft supported on a case cover attached to a transmission case. The sliding lever has a projection engageable with a reverse restriction pin rotatably and axially movably disposed in a boss integral with the case cover. When a shift lever mounted on the shift lever shaft is shifted erroneously from a fifth-speed gear position toward a reverse gear position, the projection is engaged by the reverse restriction pin and prevented from further movement. Any force imposed by the projection upon the reverse restriction pin is directed toward a relatively thin wall portion of the boss, which tends to be broken or otherwise damaged under repeated stress.